I Won't Be Late
by Gregsgrl
Summary: Gregs on his way to work and runs into trouble.
1. Default Chapter

****

It was a hot sun shiny day in the desert of Nevada and Greg was on his way to work. This would be the third time this week the he'd be late and Grissom was losing his patients. Greg let the warm air flow threw the window as he talked on the phone with his boss.

"No, don't worry. I promise I won't be late." He lied to Grissom. Of coarse he was going to be late, he only had 1 more minute to get to the lab.

"Greg, this is the third time this week, I think were going to have to make some changes here."

"But --"

"Save it for later Greg, jut get you're ass over here."

"Whatever."

With that said he hung up. Why'd he always have to screw up? Of coarse it was his fault but why. And every one seemed to disrespect him lately. Suddenly the ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts. He took his eyes of the road long enough to pick up the phone. When he finely looked back up at the road he noticed something lying in the middle of it. To avoid hitting it he swerved of the road. The phone flew out the window and the car crashed into the ditch.

--------------------

Grissom waited quietly at his desk for some one to answer the phone. He thought he might have heard Greg answer but then every thing went fuzzy. He'd forgotten to ask Greg about the results from a test the day before and was anxious to find out. He finely gave up and hung up. Nick walked in.

" Hey, you seen Greg?"

"No sorry. He's running late.... again."

"Damn."

"Why do you ask?"

" Oh..uh..just out of curiosity."

--------------------

Greg started drifting bak into consciousness. His eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the light of the sun. He realized that he was still in his car and his head was resting on the steering wheel. He lifted up his head and it started throbbing with pain. The lab tech lifted his hand to touch the spot on his head that hurt the most and felt something wet and sticky. 'Must be blood'. He stumbled out of his car and dizziness over took him and he fell to the ground. Greg took a few breathes and forced him self to his feet. He just then remembered what had happened and he walked over to the thing lying in the middle of the road. It turned out to be the dead body of a young woman in a trash bag.

"Oh my God."

The lab tech stared at they body in shock. Not only was the sight horrible, But it smelt real bad. Must have been decaying in the heat for at least 2 days. How'd she end up out here? Greg stumbled back towards his car to find his phone. He found it lying on the ground crushed. He sat down with his back to the car. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one'.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. chapter 2

A/N- Just to let you guys know, this is my first try at fan fiction, so pleeez review. And for those of you who have reviewed, thank you.

It been another forty minutes since Grissom had last been on the phone with Greg and it only took about 15 minutes to get from Greg's apartment to the lab. He picked up the phone and tried again, no signal. Maybe he went back home to get something, so Grissom tried Greg's home phone. Nothing. He was beginning to get worried. Greg never turned his cell phone. And he would never ditch work.

------------------

Greg sat with his back to the car, eyes closed, thinking of what to do. 'Well, I'm not getting anywhere just by sitting here rotting on the sun' .He stood up and looked around him. He was only 8 minutes away from work, but that's when you drove. It would take a lot longer if you walked, espescecialy in this heat. He was already over heated enough. Or he could just walk back the way he came from, didn't matter much. Either way took about the same amount of time. Contrasting his Options, Greg chose the way to work. Maybe then he could at least let Grissom know what happened as soon as he could so he wouldn't blow a fuse.

The lab tech started walking down the road, hoping that his journey would be short and quick.

--------------------

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Grissom was loosing his patients. Sara and nick walked into Grissom's office.

"Hey Griss, you seen Greg? We have some evidence for him."

"Nope, sorry Sara. I've been trying to get a hold of him. I'm starting to worry."

"He's still not here." Nick said as he sat down in a chair.

"When his shift start?" Sara asked curiously.

"About an hour ago."

--------------------

Greg had been walking for about ten minutes but the heat started to slow him down. He couldn't take it anymore; it was just to hot. He had to rest. The lab tech sat down and rested his back against a rock in the ditch. A car slowly drove by and stopped right in front of him. He just sat and stared at it. He was too tired to do anything. A man walked out of the car.

"Well well, look what we got here." The man walked up to Greg and pulled out a gun.

A/N-So what do u think? Sorry for making the chapters so short. Ill try to make the next one longer.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hey, sorry for not uploading in a while. With the help from Krazykid197 I finely got this chapter up.

Grissom was just about to pick up the phone again when brass walked in.

"Hey Gil."

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Oh...eh... somebody found Sanders car in a ditch, he's not in it."

"Then where is he." Grissom said, starting to sound worried.

"Well, that's the thing, no one knows. They also found a black trash bag containing the body of a young female laying in the middle of the road. I'm leaving you on the case. Meanwhile, I'll send the police out to go search for your lab tech."

" Thank you."

--------------------

Greg stared at the gun in shock. The man aimed the gun at his head. He stared at Greg for a moment thinking of what to do. The lab tech was frozen. He was to scared to think of what could happen next.

"Get up." The man said angrily.

Greg slowly got up.

"Get in the car", he demanded.

With fear in every step, Greg walked over to the car. He reached out a shaky hand to open the door, and got in. The guy with the gun quickly got in the car and drove off down the road.

--------------------

Grissom stepped out of the tohoe and walked over to the black figure laying in the middle of the road. It was a trash bag cut open so that a woman, supposedly in her 20s, was visible. He looked over to David, who was kneeling beside the body.

"So David, what've you got?"

"Well, I found an I.D., her name is Julia Marcott. She's 25, and...oh.. looks like she's from Canada, eh?" He said while looking at the wallet in his hands and handed it over to Grissom.

David continued ,"According to the bruises she died from strangulation. Oh yeah, and I found this." He held up a chain. It appeared to be a necklace of some sort. He handed it over to Gil who bagged it.

Suddenly remembering that Greg was missing, he got up to his feet and looked around for Brass. Instead he found Catherine, who was walking up to him.

"Hey Gris, hear any word from Greg yet?"

-------------------

A/N: So, there ya have it. Please reveiw, and I wont accept any mean ones. I apologize for the short chapters. And no, you wont have to wait a month for the next one. But maybe a week. My B-day is this week : ). Well please R/R.


	4. chapter 4

A/N:Thanx for the great reviews guys. Oh ya, and happy birthday to Krazykid197 too. Well heres the next chapter.

"Hey Griss, you hear any word from Greg yet?" Catherine asked.

"Uh no, I was just looking for Brass to ask him if he's found out anything."

"Oh.... So do think he's going to be ok. I'm mean, do you think their going to find him...anytime soon?"

"I hope they do. If not, we'll have to go search for him our selves."

Catherine looked down at the body laying on the ground for a moment and changed the subject.

"How do you think the body got out here."

"I'm thinking drive by."

"Yeah, looks like he didn't even bother to stop."

"What makes you think the killers a he?"

"Hey guys, find anything yet?"

Warrick walked over to where they were standing.

"Oh, speaking of finding things. I found this pair of sunglasses laying on the ground about 15 ft away from the body. I got a print off the lens." Catherine said while holding up the bag containing the glasses.

Grissom gave her a weak smile and patted her on the back.

"Keep up the good work. Now, if you would please excuse me, I gotta make a phone call."

--------------------

To Greg, the car ride felt like it took hours. Not a word had been said by either of them. But he didn't know how much longer that would last. The man was still holding the gun in one hand and was steering with the other. Greg was scared to think of what this guy could be capable of. He didn't even know why he was here. Why this guy had forced him at gun point to get in his car.

Greg had decided to turn his attention to what was outside the window. the surroundings consisted of mainly desert.

but in the distance a 2 story house appeared. It looked old and it was covered in light blue paint that was chipping off with age. Kind of odd for a house to be out in the middle of the desert, but he guessed some people just liked there privacy. when they got up to the front of the house the car pulled over to the side of the road.

"Get out, but don't do anything stupid." Said the man.

So Greg did as he was told and got out of the car.

the man wrapped his arm around Greg's neck tightly, cutting off his air supply and held the gun up to his head.

"Yo Joe, max et out here. I got my self a little friend." the man yelled out. his grip on Greg's neck loosened a bit.

A couple guys and a woman walked out of the house and came towards them.

Kenny, what the hell do you think you're doing? Let that poor kid go." yelled the woman.

"no way. What the fuck are you doing here? Max, I thought I told you to leave your damn girlfriends at home."

"Oh come on. How can you resist that face?" Said Max smiling.

"Ill tell you how, like this...."

It all happened so fast. Greg didn't even see it happen. All he heard was Kenny pull the trigger and then everything went black.

--------------------

" Hey doc, find anything new out?" Asked grissom. he'd come to find out the results from the autopsy of Julia Marcott.

"Well, she died from strangulation, and she was intoxicated. Her blood alcohol level was pretty high. And her shoulder was dislocated post mortem." Said Robbins.

"So she probably thrown out of the car." grissom said while searching the body for more evidence.

"What's this?" Gris held up the victim hand and showed Robbins the single black line running down from her elbow to her wrist.

"Looks like ink."

--------------------

Greg woke up to nothing but darkness and a smell. The smell of decay, death, blood. He wasn't sure where he was, or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the wreck. The body. He tried real hard to remember. Wait, now he remembered. the man, the ride. The house. that right, he must be in the house.

He quickly got to his feet and didn't realize till then how much his head hurt. He leaned against the wall to balance him. He felt his way around the room, until he bumped into something. Curious to find out what it was, he reached down to touch it. It was somebody's hand. Greg froze for a minute, not sure of what to do. He reached out another hand and ended up in a puddle of liquid. Blood. Lots of blood.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update again. Thanx for the reviews ppl. Now r/r this one.

Greg grabbed the hand again and checked it for a pulse, nothing. He straightened back up and walked over to the spot he had came from and sat down. He was afraid of finding another body. Then a door opened and light flooded the room. Greg looked up to see who was standing in the door way. It was the man who had kidnapped him, Kenny. Kenny walked up to him.

"Look who's awake."

Wow. Greg never noticed before how huge Kenny was.

"What do you want?" Asked Greg, though with much effort to keep his voice from shaking.

"What do I want...hmmm.....I want freedom. But no. I have to escape from jail and hide in a house in the middle of the damn desert. All thanx to your bitchy little friend Catherine. Yup thanx to her, i spent the previous 5 years in jail. It would have been a lot longer but I escaped. Thanx to her, my best friend is laying somewhere in a box. Thanx to her, you're both gonna pay." Kenny pulled out a gun and a cell phone. He aimed the gun at Gregs head and dialed a number an the phone.

"Don't even think about saying a word."

--------------------

Grissom sat in the break room. He was waiting for some news on Greg. Any news. The wiating and worrying was driving him crazy. Then Catherine walked in.

"Hey Griss, what's up? You guys find Greg yet?"

"Uh...no.."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Catherine's phone.

"Hello?" Catherine answered her phone.

"Hello Cat, I was wondering when you were going to answer your phone. Thought you would take your actions a little more carefully. I mean, come on Catherine, your friends life is on the line."

"Who is this?"

"Oh just an old friend. An old friend that you put in jail 5 yrs ago."

Catherine thought back trying to remember who the person might be.

"Kenny Robinson."

"Bingo, that is correct."

Kenny laughed an evil laugh. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"What do mean my friends life is on the line?"

"Well lets see....Got out, thought of revenge, found some one who looked quit familiar. And it all came together. I'm out of jail and have some one to use as revenge against you. Notice any one missing?"

Catherine's eyes widened in fear.

"Speechless are you?" Said Kenny, enjoying the fact that Catherine was scared.

Grissom stared at Catherine as she talked on the phone. Who's 'Kenny Robinson'? Who's life is on the line? Why does she look so scared.

"Look Cat, if you want your little freind back come and get'em. But just to be fair I should warn you that I got a gun to his head right now so watch what you say."

"Lemme talk to him please."

"No way."

--------------------

Greg quietly listened to Kenny talk on the phone. He had to talk to Catherine. He had to tell her not to come her or this psycho would kill her.

Kenny continued to talk, "You don't want him to die, right? Then I want you to come down here and no cops. Nothing, just you alone. Or I'll kill him."

"DON'T come Catherine!" Yelled Greg.

Kenny hit him in the head with the gun and he slumped over unconscious.

"Damn kid you got guts."

--------------------

"Greg?" Catherine was so scared for Greg. She couldn't let him die. "How do know where to find you?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll find me sooner or later."

Then he hung up. Catherine stared at the phone a moment and then hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and looked up at Grissom who was now staring at her in confusion.

"What was that all about?"

"Hey Griss, you got another DB. Looks like another drive by." Said Jim Brass as he walked in the break room.

Grissom looked at Catherine again.

"Tell me on the way."

--------------------

A/N: There ya have it. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I get the chance. Now R/R!!


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Thanx again for the reviews. Here's another chapter and be happy with it. It's the longest chapter I have written so far. Ok now RR.

"Tell me on the way."  
  
Catherine looked up at Grissom a moment and thought of what she should do.  
Should she go and save Greg herself like Kenny had told her to. Or should   
she tell Grissom and Brass about it. If she went by herself, it could be a trap and   
no one would know where she was. They wouldn't be able to get to her in time and  
both she and Greg would die. But if she told everybody else about the call they would get all the police involved and Kenny would find out she called the police and he would kill Greg. Maybe it wasn't a trap. And he never said she  
couldn't bring a gun. She made up her mind.  
  
"No... how bout you take this one on you're own. I have to go...uh.....pick  
Lindsey up from her friends house. I'll see you later."  
  
Catherine started to walk away when Grissom stopped her.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Uh, ya. Just fine.... why?"  
  
"You just seemed kind of...." He paused a moment. "Never mind."  
  
Catherine nodded and walked away.  
  
"Tell Lindsey I said hi."  
  
-------------------  
  
Catherine had been out driving around for about 20 minutes wondering where Kenny could have taken Greg. "  
  
Ok, think. Damn it, they could be any where. His old house? No, to easy. hmmm.... wait. I have caller ID on my phone."  
  
Catherine pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She looked at the number and the name beneath it.  
----  
784-5573  
Birge, Joe  
----  
Catherine put the phone up and parked her car on the side of the road. She stepped out of her car and looked for a phone booth. When she found one, she ran to it and grabbed the phone book that was laying underneath the telephone. She opened up the phone book and looked for Joe Birge. Bingo! The CSI found his name and pulled a note pad and pen out of her pocket to write down the address. Next thing she knew she was on the road again. 

--------------------  
  
When Grissom stepped out of the tahoe and saw the scene it was like deja vu. There was a black trash bag laying in the midle of the road slightly split open so that the body of a young women was visible. He walked up to David and began the questioning.  
  
"Hey David. Find any ID?"  
  
"Nope sorry, not this time."  
  
"Cause of death?"  
  
"Looks like strangulation. Oh ya, and didn't your other vic have an ink mark on her arm?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
David lifted up the victims arm and turned it so that Grissom could see the long ink mark running from her elbow to her wrist.  
  
"Looks like we have a serial killer on our hands."  
  
--------------------  
  
Catherine stared at the house as she parked her car on the side of the road.  
  
"How strange, a house in the middle of the desert. Well, I guess privacy is best."  
  
Catherine sat in her car a minute to think about what she was getting her self into. Walking in that house would be like a death sentence. She knew how much Kenny despised her, but she couldn't let him kill Greg. Catherine picked up her gun and held it tightly in the palm of her hand. She slowly opened the car door and stepped out. She cautiously walked up to the house. When she got up to the house she peeked in through the window. Inside Catherine saw three guys sitting on the living room sofa. And one of the three she recognized as Kenny Robinson. Her eyes scanned the room for anything useful. The room was pretty much empty. Besides the sofa, a TV, and a coffee table. Then she saw a staircase. She heard a noise and looked over back at the sofa, the guys were getting up. Kenny and one of his friends went in what she guessed was the kitchen, and the other guy went in to another room. Catherine looked back at the stair case. Now was her chance to enter the house. She quitely opened the door and started to walk to the stairs when she heard a noise. The CSI looked at the doorway of the kitchen, and then at the other. Both clear. She walked up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could and ran into the nearest room, hoping  
Greg might be there. But he wasn't. just an empty, dusty, old room. She sighed and started to walk towards the door when she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Catherine ran for what she thought was a closet, closed the door, and stepped back. When she stepped back her foot caught on something and she fell to the floor. She laid on the floor holding her breath, praying to god that  
those guys didn't hear her fall. Her luck failed when she heard someone walk into the room. The woman grew up the courage to grab for her gun. Ok, it was now or never. She wasn't going to shoot him, it would be too loud. Hitting them in the head with it would be much quieter and she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of killing some one. Cath waited til the guy got close to the   
door and then jumped out and hit the guy right on the back of the head. He hit the floor with a loud thud and she looked at him to make sure he was unconscious.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kenny was in the middle of thinking up a good plan when he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. He walked over to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Max? What the hell are you doing up there!?"  
  
No answer. A suspicious Kenny walked up the stairs. when he got to the top,  
he cautiously walked to the nearest room and looked in. Nothing was there,  
except for blood. A trail of blood led up to the closet. He opened the door   
and  
looked in and saw his friend laying on the floor unconscious.

A/N: All right sorry for the lack of Greg but there will be plenty of him in the following chapters. Thank you KrazyKid for Betaing this. Now please give me lots of reviews or I'll make you wait even longer for the next chapter.


	7. chapter 7

A/N:takes in breath: Ok... yes I know, you all probably thought I'd abandoned the story, and I can see why. But please forgive me for it's not all my fault :points finger at brother: He did it! Ok ok... sorry. It was chaos. My brother, in his stupidity and ignorance, stumbled upon a certain site . , of which gave my computer this virus. Well, to make a long story short, my old computer died and we got a new one . ... Now that that's covered, read and enjoy a new chapter of this story! By the way, I have a new screen name, hence the new computer, and I've improved in my writing at least a tincy bit. If you care to know. Now read and enjoy my dear loyal reviewers!

* * *

Well, whoever had done this, obviously hadn't bothered to cover their tracks, thought Kenny. He'd been kneeling beside his friend, not at the time thinking of how ignorant he was being at the moment. Why hadn't he already been up and out of that room, searching for whom ever had done this to his dearest friend?

"Puh... dearest friend.." Kenny thought aloud.

Truly, what had Max ever really done for him? What had he done for him that was actually _helpful_ anyway. Risk Kenny of being caught by bringing his girlfriend to the scene? What a great friend!

"Remind me to pay you when this is all over with Maxie dearest..." He grinned as he stood and nudged his friend in the ribs with his foot.

What a waist of time that was. Sitting to ponder a friendship when his hostage could possibly be on the loose. How brilliant. Now what was he to do? A gun would be helpful. Yes, a powerful weapon such as a gun always seemed to be the solution to any problem to Kenny, and it will forever be that way till the day he dies. And if he could help it, that day wouldn't be coming any time soon.

Shouting to his hostage from the other end of the hall came into mind, but Kenny had forgotten all about the whole deal just as a woman, and beautiful she was, came into view.

"What the hell. Damn it Max, I thought I told you to leave your damn girlfriends..." He began as his finger slowly slipped over to the trigger, though not making it as the woman had one the race.

She stood before him, gun in hand as it was aimed toward Kenny's head.

"Oh.." Kenny stood still in shock and surprise.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Shocking isn't it?" Catherine gave a weak grin, though it was fake as she was both worried and scared out of her mind, but a god job she did of not showing one other bit of emotion.

"Hm.." He bit his lip, eyes rolling, "Well, I don't know about you, but to me it seems "shocking" is a bit to strong of a word.."

"You stand here, a woman before with a gun to your head and you don't find this shocking. Well Kenny, if you don't recall, this is the same woman who put you in jail a few years back and oh, look where we are. So in that case, I suppose this would be expected. So yeah, I guess you're right Kenny, this isn't the least bit shocking. Oh, by the way, while we're on the subject, why don't..."

"Alright, ok, just shut the hell up already!" Kenny took a step back as Catherine had neared him in the heat of her anger.

The CSI drew in a breath, though not once did she take her eyes from the escaped jail convict, "Drop the weapon."

Kenny opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it as he saw Catherine steady the gun.

"Drop it. Now!"

"Ok! Just chill some..." He dropped the gun without hesitating and held his hands up as in instinct to protect himself.

"Ok... now. Where's Greg?" Catherine bit down on her lip as she awaited an answer.

"Greg?" Kenny would raise a brow as in question.

"Yes, Greg. The one you kidnapped! The reason why I'm here!" She had grown a bit frustrated as she knew that Kenny knew whom she was speaking about.

"Oh yeah, him. Well..." He seemed to like giving her such suspense. Did she actually think that gun in her hand scared him? For all he knew, it wasn't even loaded.

"Spit it out damn it!" Catherine shoved the gun to his temple.

Kenny sighed, showing that the gun obviously hadn't portrayed as a threat to him.

A bit confused by his behavior, Catherine took a step back, though not lowering her gun one bit, "What?"

"Oh nothing.." His eyes had been on the ground, though now slowly rising to gaze at the CSI, "It's only that.." He reached into his back pocket, a sly a menacing look drawing upon his face "I have this beautiful little gun right here and no one to shoot it at." The gun was now raised to Catherine's head.

Catherine swallowed hard, not at the time even thinking of _her _gun. It must have been a matter of shock, because only an idiot would give their enemy the time to take out a weapon of their own.

"Now, why don't you be a nice little girl and drop _your_ weapon." His grin now menacing as well.

The CSI stepped back more, her head shaking, "No. How about I keep mine, and..."

"Damn it Willows. Why don't you just save the time of us arguing and drop the damn gun. I'm not waiting all day and if you'd rather do so, I'm just going to have to make sure you're out of the way quicker!" He shook the gun at her threateningly, "Now, if you don't drop your weapon, I'll have to do it for you. Or would you rather me get your friend to help make your decision!"

Catherine peered around her, thinking of her options. Well, actually, in truth she have many options. Kenny had a gun and she couldn't shoot hers without being shot herself. Though he couldn't turn his back to her without giving her a chance to shoot _him_, so he couldn't do anything to Greg, if hadn't already. THey would be standing there all night if neither of them made a move, and at this rate, that was what was going happen.

No, she had to end this now. Whether she just went straight to shooting him from here, or used a bit of wit to get him to slip just once, she had to end it now.

"Dude, I heard a noise up here and..." Joe, one of Kenny's friends who had been downstairs the whole time, reached the top of the stairs and was now looking at Catherine in surprise.

"Hey Joe.." Kenny flashed a quick grin to his friend as he said the words casually, "Say hi to Catherine, my new best friend." He then grinned at the CSI.

"Dude, you didn't tell me this chick was so hot!" Joe began to walk toward Catherine in a flirtatious way.

"Stop." Catherine moved her gun from Kenny to his friend, sounding serious as ever, "Don't come any closer."

Joe held his hands out in front of him, palms facing the CSI, "Ok, ok. No need to get feisty my friend. Only trying to be nice.." He took a step back and glanced toward Kenny, "_Damn_, you sure you want to kill her?"

"Mm. I don't know. Perhaps I'll have a little fun with her first..."

Catherine turned to aim her gun at Kenny's temples again, "Neither of you even think about stepping one

foot closer. I'll shoot, and I won't hesitate."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Kenny chuckled, "I'd like to see you try. You shoot me, or my friend, I'll make sure you'll go down with us. So you might want to rethink that."

"Rethink it? Oh no, I've already thought about it enough. Now, either you lower your weapon and tell me where Greg is, or suffer the consequences." She stepped closer to Joe and held the gun to his head. She was amazed how easy it was to do so, but Kenny didn't look all that bothered.

"Oh, how cute. You think I would really risk getting caught for a friend's life? Well Willows, you've really thought this over, haven't you." He nearly laughed as he saw the look on his friends face, so scared and heartbroken that his friend wasn't even going to try to help him. "Things aren't all black and white, eh? Even criminals care for their closest friends, and good people make mistakes. Well then, I guess I just avoid all the laws of nature. Because I'm black, and I aint got one speck of white in me. Go ahead, kill him. I won't stop you."

Catherine stared at him, a bit startled by his response. She couldn't just shoot this kid, he hadn't even done anything. For all she knew, he could've been forced here by Kenny as well. She lowered the gun.

"I knew it." Kenny walked up close to Catherine, staring her in the eye. "But what I don't get, is how you can get off killing my brother 5 years ago. You didn't give him a chance, did you?"

"He was going to kill me, it was self defense. That was a whole different situation. But.." Catherine stepped closer to him as well, "What _I_ don't get, is why you say you care for no one, and still mourn for your brother. One who didn't care, wouldn't go through all this to avenge their brother's death."

Kenny glared at her, burning ambers in his eyes, as if he were about to explode. "Don't.." He shook his head, "Don't do that. You know.."

" I know what! Kenny, damn it, you don't even know what you're doing! This is just a waist of our time!" Catherine set her gun down on the floor, "Listen, you have some real issues to wok through, and I understand that. But what I don't understand, is why you go through all this when you know it isn't going to help one bit. You don't even.."

"Shut the hell up!" Kenny pinned her against the wall, palms putting force on her shoulders, "You don't know what you did! He was all I had! Then you put me in jail, and.."

All went silent as an unexpected noise came from behind Kenny, Catherine peering over his shoulder in surprise.

"Greg.."

* * *

A/N: Ahg, I say one thing and I give it away. I would say that something you're not expecting is going to happen, but every time some one says that, people always expect what would should usually be unexpected. Damn, you can't surprise people these days because they've grown to smart and expect it! 


End file.
